Cellular and mobile communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Cellular service providers now offer a wide array of features and services, and wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow users to use their mobile electronic devices (e.g., tablets, laptops, etc.) to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through cellular networks. As a result, mobile device users now expect to be able to have access to IP and data services on their mobile devices anywhere in the world. However, despite many recent advancements cellular and mobile communication technologies, mobile device modems are still generally tied to a specific cellular service provider (e.g., AT&T®, Verizon®, Vodophone, etc.) and/or network, and communications over a different service provider's network (commonly known as “roaming”) is often much more expensive than communicating over the mobile device's home network. These factors often limit a mobile device user's access to content, data, and communications when the mobile device is outside the geographical range of its home service provider network. With the ubiquity of mobile deices and an increasingly mobile public, improved access to IP and data services is expected to become an even more important consideration for mobile device consumers.